


Crave

by Xchloexpeepsx



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Smut, i am trash for this ship, i’m not used to writing smut so I apologise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xchloexpeepsx/pseuds/Xchloexpeepsx
Summary: This wasn’t something he needed, it was something he craved.





	Crave

Touch,  
It wasn’t something Dex needed...it’s something he craved. He closed his eyes as his back pressed against Billy’s chest, skin to skin contact, not exactly something he was an expert at feeling or experiencing but it is something he could get used to. One hand of Billy’s slowly traveled up his body, fingers dancing along his torso, almost as if Billy was teasing him, trying to find the right buttons to push to make him tik. His fingers found his neck slowly reaching to the bottom of his chin and resting. The hand slowly turning his head to the side exposing him, in a way he felt vulnerable to the man behind him. 

He felt his pulse quicken as he felt his lips ghost over his neck, his stubble almost scratching against his skin. A soft shuddering gasp he didn’t know he was holding slowly left his lips as he felt Billy’s finally make contact and press against him. He felt Billy’s smirk against him as his lips slowly traveled up, every couple of inches kissing and gently biting his skin. Dex’s eyes stayed shut as his other senses enveloped him in the feeling of the touches and affection Billy was giving him. Billy’s stubble gently scratched against his skin as his lips ghost over the shell of Dex’s ear “such a pretty little thing” he whispered, his voice smooth almost like a purr causing the compliment to travel down his body in pleasuring tingles. 

His fingers grip the thighs of the man behind him as if a desperate need for more, for more touch, more feeling. Billy’s breathing hot and heavy against his ear as he nuzzles under his ear and his jaw as he presses soft teasing kisses, pushing his head up, teeth gently tugging on his ear lobe. 

He doesn’t really know how it escalated but now there he was, back against the bed as Billy towered over him. In a way Dex has never felt so vulnerable than he did right now, he could feel the heat of Billy’s body so close to him, his fingers gripping his thigh as Billy hooked it over his hips. 

Soft moans leaving his lips, fingers tightly gripping his shoulders as Billy thrust inside him. He was slow with his movement but deep causing Dex’s thighs to tremble. He could feel the presence of Billy leaning down, face inches close to his “look at me” he whispered.  
“Benjamin” he said next causing Dex to snap back into reality at the sound of his full name, he didn’t even realise his eyes were closed. 

Opening his eyes, they locked with the unusually dark ones of Billy. Strands of his perfect hair falling to his face, small droplets of sweat forming at the top of his head, keeping his eyes on him as he slowly pushed harder and deeper into him. It was like a game, Billy wanting to slowly watch his reaction, wanting Benjamin to know that he was the one doing these things to him, he was the one making him feel this way. 

That’s when a certain area Billy hit inside him caused him to cry out and grip Billy harder. A wolfish grin appeared on Russo’s face as he watched the man beneath him “so that’s where it is” he whispered pressing his lips to Dex’s to silence his whimper as he continued pushing and hitting harder on that area inside him that was making his partner go crazy. 

Pulling away from the kiss Dex moaned out, shocked with the noises that were actually leaving his mouth, it felt like they weren’t coming from him. One of Billy’s arms came to rest above his head on the pillow while the other harshly gripped the thigh that hung around Billy’s hip, smirk on his face as the skin trembled under his fingertips at what he was doing to him. This wasn’t something that Dex needed....it was something he craved.


End file.
